


Code Red

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Izzy is a terrible cook, Malec saves the day!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Izzy is cooking at the Institute, so it's up to Malec to create a diversion and save everyone's stomachs
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad as @HigherFurtherFaster- so yeah, it is my own work I just have it posted on two different platforms now :)

Magnus and Alec were enjoying a calm night in, they were lying on the couch together in their apartment watching a movie and just enjoying each other's company. Alec was threading his hands through Magnus's hair (his hands are thoroughly covered in glitter now) and Magnus was almost asleep. Their sense of calm was soon shattered though, by the sound of Alec's phone ringing.

Groaning, Alec grabbed his phone of the table and answered it. "You better have a good reason for calling me Jace, it's my night off," Alec was seriously annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt snuggle time with your boyfriend but we have a situation here," Jace replied, sounding panicked

"Is it a demon attack?" Alec asked, more alert this time. 

"No... worse. You need to get to the institute right now," Jace answered, the terror evident in his tone. There was only one thing Alec could think of that could warrant suck a panicked response from his usually fearless Parabatai.

"Is she cooking?"

"She's cooking"

"I'll be there in five, do NOT let her touch anything!" Alec ordered before hanging up "Magnus, we gotta go. Isabelle is cooking at the institute," at these words Magnus jumped up to grab his jacket and to allow Alec to do the same.

"How are we going to stop her this time? I can't keep asking to see her makeup collection Alexander, she will start to get suspicious!" Magnus exclaimed, referencing the last time Isabelle had to be subtlety taken away from the kitchen.

"We'll have to figure something out, perhaps I could ask her to train with me?" Alec suggested as they walked out the door.

"No, you did that last week. Plus, she knows tonight is your night off, why would you want to train when you can spend time with someone as fabulous as me?" Magnus responded

"Yeah, your right," Alec replied before going silent with thought for a moment "Hey, do you remember yesterday when she was trying to convince us to do a couples photo shoot? We could let her do that," 

"That's actually a pretty good idea, lets go with that," Magnus confirmed

As they opened the heavy doors to the institute they were met with a harried looking Jace and a terrified Clary. "Simon is trying to keep her out of the kitchen but she is being super persistent, that's why we called you guys because if we really need to Magnus can make the kitchen look like its on fire or something with his magic," Jace informed them

"Hopefully it wont come to that," Magnus said as they walked down the hall to the kitchen where they saw Simon blocking the doorway and an annoyed looking Isabelle trying to get past him.

"Hi Isabelle," Alec offered, attempting to draw her attention away from the kitchen

"Hi Alec," she replied, still trying to get past Simon

"Isabelle, do you remember yesterday when you offered to take some photos of Alexander and I? We were wondering if you could do that tonight as it is Alec's night off?" Magnus said, his tone cheery, not making it obvious that they were here to stop their friends from getting food poisoning.

"Oh, I would love to Magnus but I was just about to make dinner," she said

"Its alright Izzy, Jace and I can cook. How long do you think Alec is going to let you do this for anyway? I'd take the change while I have it," Clary said

"Its true, it took me ages to convince him to do this," Magnus added

"Alright then, follow me, I have the perfect location!" Isabelle said joyfully and started to walk towards the garden.

When she was out of earshot everyone let out a collective sigh of relief knowing that their stomachs would be safe for another night. "Thank you guys so much, Isabelle is the love of my life, but her seven layer dip is like the nine circles of hell. Don't tell her I said that!" Simon said with a laugh

"No problem," Alec replied "And I agree with you, the less said about her soup the better,"

"Are you guys coming or not?" Isabelle yelled from the institute garden

"We're coming!" Alec and Magnus yelled back

After making their way out to the garden Isabelle took many different shots of the two posing together in the gardens, the best ones though were from the moments when Alec and Magnus thought Isabelle wasn't looking, the little moments where Magnus brushed a lock of hair out of Alec's eyes and where Alec kissed him softly on the cheek just because he could.

Isabelle knew they had only let her do this so she wouldn't cook, but looking at how happy her brother was after seeing him miserable for so long, she couldn't bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you have any feedback please let me know, comments and kudos would make my day (but you don't have too). Also, I snuck in a quote from Ghosts of the Shadow Market, did anyone notice?  
> Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
